


Beauty (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [14]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja comforts her girlfriend after the Baroness says something hurtful to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty (Katalex)

Alex looked up at the stars. It was so clear here, now that the oil fields were gone from the Everwind Fields. The GED guys at NorthLink were also doing nothing, so it was very peaceful. There was only the distant noise of the horse transport’s engine down at the race track, and the low humming of the watering system. But here on top of the manor, it was beautiful. All of the chairs and tables of the restaurant had been put away too, so she was the only one up here.

“Couldn’t sleep?” asked Katja, ducking her head as she stepped out onto the roof. Then she realised that she didn’t have to duck her head and frowned. “Hm. Normally roof entrances have a door at the end of the stairs.”

“No,” said Alex, “it’s not that. I just like looking at the stars sometimes and enjoying the night air.”

“Yes, I remember. You used to do it all the time back when you lived in Crow’s Nest,” said Katja. “But that was usually when you were waiting for me.” She walked over to her girlfriend and stood by her side at the railing.

“I forgot how good you look in the moonlight,” said Alex, blushing as she looked at her girlfriend. “You’re beautiful.”

“White hair does have its charms,” said Katja. “I’m just glad that no one has called me old yet. They have no idea just how old I really am.”

“You say that, and yet you still look like the supermodel that you once were,” said Alex. “Cheater.” She nudged her, and Katja laughed. “I still wonder sometimes how I managed to date two models. I mean, look at me.” She gestured to herself.

“I can see your beauty,” said Katja. “And no, I don’t just mean your boobs.”

“You’re going to have to elaborate, because I don’t see it at all,” said Alex. “I’m a tomboy, I’m not pretty.”

“Oh, where do I start?” said Katja, and laughed gently. “Your eyes are really pretty, and your hair is really soft. Your muscles are gorgeous. But your real beauty is on the inside. That’s why I love you, anyway. You care about your family and your friends and your horse. If someone tries to threaten anyone you care about, you’ll fight them.” She bit her lip for a moment. “Damn, all of that sounds like stuff you say to an ugly girl.”

“Well I am, next to you,” said Alex. 

“Alright, fine, so your beauty is more your sexual appeal,” said Katja, and laughed. “But is that such a bad thing?”

“No,” said Alex, and laughed. “Thanks.” She looked back up at the stars. “The nights are really beautiful. That’s why I love them. They’re quiet and pretty.”

“You know what else is beautiful?” said Katja. 

“What?” asked Alex, glancing at her.

“You,” said Katja, and smiled as Alex rolled her eyes. “You are! And it’s not like you to be so self-conscious. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Alex. But Katja noticed her smudged eyeliner.

“Who upset you? I’ll smite them,” said Katja.

“Smite?” Alex repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Drag under the waves and drown?” Katja tried.

“That’s brutal.”

“Impale?”

Alex laughed. “You’d have a hard time doing that to the baroness.”

“Ohhhh,” said Katja. “What did she say to you?”

“Just that at least I don’t have to put up with lots of gentleman callers like she did,” said Alex. “I shouldn’t let her get to me.”

“But are you sure that she was referring to your beauty and not your social status? I mean, it’s an insult either way, but still,” said Katja.

“I don’t know. It still hurt, though,” said Alex. “At least when I worked for Herman or in the scrapyard, I didn’t have rich old bitches insulting me.” Katja giggled.

“Maybe you should tell her that you were offended,” said Katja. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” said Alex. “I’m over it now anyway.”

“I’ll freeze her crops,” said Katja.

“Oh no, don’t-“ But Katja was already humming.

“Done,” said Katja, and smiled. “That will teach that old bat to make my girlfriend cry. Oh, don’t worry, I didn’t actually freeze her crops. I just broke the watering system.”

Alex laughed, hugging her girlfriend. “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too, my beautiful Soul Rider,” said Katja, and kissed her.


End file.
